gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Rewloola-class
The Rewloola-class battleship (pronounced "Roo-lew-la") was Neo Zeon's answer to the Earth Federation's ''Ra Cailum''-class battleships during the Universal Century. It is first featured in the anime film Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and later in the Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn OVA series. Technology and Combat Characteristics The ship wielded almost twice the number of mega-particle cannon turrets over the Ra Cailum-class and sported twelve rear thrusters, making the Rewloola one of the fastest and best armed ships in the Earth Sphere. Continuing with Zeon tradition, the Rewloola sports an internal mobile suit hangar capable of fitting 10 units as well as two forward launch catapults, one each above and below the bow of the ship. Armaments ;*2-Barrel Main Beam Cannons :The Rewloola's primary armament consists of five forward-facing two-barrel main beam cannons, more than any other ship in the Neo Zeon or Federation fleets. These guns cover the forward half of the ship and are the vessels main offensive battery. ;*2-Barrel Secondary Beam Cannons :In addition to her primary cannons, the Rewloola also sports two dual secondary beam cannons mounted one each behind the bridge and below the ventral mobile suit catapult. These guns function to cover the remaining approaches to the ship and supplement the vessel's primary armament. ;*3-Barrel Defensive Machine Guns :For anti-missile and anti-mobile suit defense the Rewloola mounts 20 three-barrel defensive machine guns arranged in batteries of two or three on the sides of the ship covering most approaches except for directly forward and aft. The tracking systems of these guns are often not sophisticated enough to keep up with the maneuvers of experienced mobile suit pilots. ;*Missile Launcher :As a supplement to her forward beam cannons, the Rewloola has six missile launchers located in the bow of the ship. These are capable of being loaded with both anti-ship and anti-mobile suit missiles. History In the Universal Century, at the end of the Gryps Conflict, Char Aznable disappeared, and was presumed dead; however, in UC 0093 he re-emerged with a self-made declaration that he was now in command of his own Neo Zeon movement. Included with the movement were several ''Musaka''-class cruisers and the Rewloola, Char's personal flagship. The Rewloola saw heavy action during the events of Char's Counterattack, first coming under fire while capturing an asteroid, then again at the battle for Axis. The Rewloola performed exceptionally well during both conflicts, proving that battleships equipped with MS hangers could still be formidable opponents in the age of the mobile suit. Only one Rewloola class vessel was ever constructed, and though she was heavily damaged during the Second Neo Zeon War, she was salvaged by the Sleeves faction of Neo Zeon and is now used by Full Frontal as his flagship during the Laplace Conflict/Third Neo Zeon War. During the events of the Laplace Conflict, the Rewloola is now under the command of Captain Hill Dawson. Gallery 16a.jpg Rewloola unicorn ver.jpg Neo Zeon fleet.jpg|Dummy Rewloola Notes References External links *Mecha Anime Headquarters ja:レウルーラ Category:Universal Century Ships Category:Universal Century Ships and Spacecraft